A conventional manufacturing method for a flexible display panel includes separating a flexible substrate from a hardness carrier. When the flexible substrate is separated from the hardness carrier, a high-energy light beam is emitted to the hardness carrier to degrade the release layer. The flexible substrate may easily be separated from the hardness carrier. However, a part of the high-energy light beam may pass through the release layer and damage the flexible substrate, decreasing the yield rate of the product.
In some thin-film or thin-film transistor (TFT) processes, a high-energy light beam is emitted on the thin-film layer. However, a part of the high-energy light beam may pass through the thin-film layer to the flexible substrate and do damage thereto. Thus, the following processes are influenced, and the yield rate of the product may be decreased.